


Something at First Sight

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Oral Sex, harold theyre lesbians, strangers fucking in a bathroom stall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cosette and Eponine have a fateful encounter in their local lesbian club.





	Something at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> its anonymous but if u comment i will still read it,,,,, i just needed to write about lesbians at 4 am.

At one point in the night Cosette had found herself alone with the girl she was making eyes with for 23 minutes exactly, not that she was keeping count.

She had fluffy brown hair that looked soft to touch, looked downright beautiful illuminated in purple light, and was wearing ripped jeans with a black and white flannel looking like she just came out of a garage band practice with all of her friends that barely know how to play and she’s exactly Cosette’s type.

“What’s your name?” Cosette asks softly when their lips disconnect as they moved to the most private part of a gay club - squeezed together into a bathroom stall. They kissed again, and when she had to take a breather she came up and airily whispered “Mine’s Cosette.”.

“Eponine.” She said, and Cosette is so proud of herself for making her sound out of breath. Eponine was testing how strong the stall doors were by putting all of her weight on it and when Cosette pushes into her she was silently praying that their hubris will not be tested. She went tracing the noise that Eponine made by moving her kisses off of her mouth slowly, by going off the cheek, off the jawline, off the neck, before settling on her collarbone. She found the right spot and the right force to force high-pitched whines out of Eponine and she stayed there for a good minute.

Cosette’s hands were rather satisfied gripping her ass through her jeans, but Eponine’s hands were apparently starting to get curious with how they began to wander. It started with light touches on Cosette’s waist over her dress, then briefly moving down under her dress with more pressing force, lifting it, squeezing experimentally, then moving back over the dress, tugging it down.

It was completely strapless so with a hard enough tug it slid down, and her white strapless bra was the same so in little time her breasts were only covered by Eponine’s hands. They each filled one of Eponine's palms easily and while the contact was hot enough, Eponine handled it with an expert hand, rolling her nipples between her fingers briefly before stopping and leaving her wanting more.

It was Cosette’s turn to let out many breathy moans, leaving her momentarily distracted from working on Eponine’s collarbone, but after a moment she turned her attention to Eponine’s shirt.

She fumbled through the first three buttons, exposing a black bra but not much else before muttering “I hate these - fucking - buttons.” into her skin.

Eponine threw her head back and laughed. Her head hit the door with a thud and Cosette smiled before abandoning the shirt to go to her knees and focus on her jeans.

The jeans, sadly, were even harder to unbutton. Eponine laughed again, unbuttoning them for her swiftly, and Cosette looked up at her, tits out and dignity mostly gone, and said “Will I get cool points if I claim I’m distracted by how sexy you are?”.

“Would it make you feel better?” She teases with a full grin.

Her cheeks were flushed bright red, eyes partially glazed in arousal, with one tooth decidedly more crooked than the others. Cosette thought that in this very moment, Eponine was the most beautiful woman that ever existed.

She doesn’t say that in so many words. She says “Very much so,” and hopes that it conveys what she was thinking in that moment.

“Then sure, just for you.” Eponine is big on the teasing.

Cosette is not as big on that front. She tugs her jeans down far enough to also tug down her underwear (a non-matching bright blue) and set to work using her tongue, lips, changing force and speed until Eponine’s quiet groans turn into loud moans that could shake the foundation.

Eponine’s hands carded through Cosette’s hair, tangling it like she was desperate for something to ground her into reality. Cosette moaned into her.

Even though her dress was still tugged down she was able to reach one hand under there and into her underwear, fucking herself on her fingers as she fucked Eponine on her tongue.

Eventually Eponine froze, moans suddenly getting cut off into silence, and then fell slack. Cosette thought this would mark the end of the encounter but then Eponine dragged Cosette back up to her feet, replaced her two fingers with three of her own, and Cosette had to bite Eponine’s shoulder to stop from screaming out.

They stood there for a minute, breathing heavily and trying to gather themselves. Eponine without the strength to move herself off the stall door and Cosette with jelly legs. They could theoretically be there until they settle down and let someone who desperately needs the stall use it, but Cosette thought it was unfair that she was never able unbutton her flannel shirt. So she snaked both her hands up from the bottom of the shirt, under her bra, and got close to whisper in her ear “Can I just stay like this for a while?”

Outside the stall, someone exclaimed “Oh my God, can literally _any_ of you useless lesbians stop fucking in the stalls?”

“It’s going to have to be someone else.” Eponine replies, putting her hands on Cosette’s neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.  


End file.
